Makai
Makai, sometimes called the Devil dimension or the Ghoul Realm, is a fictional world featured in some Capcom franchises, most notably the Darkstalkers games and the Ghosts 'n Goblins games. It is inhabited by both humans and creatures that would be considered myths in reality. Concept In Japanese mythology, Makai is a location inhabited demons and could be refered to as a hellish afterlife in some interpretations. Description ''Darkstalkers'' series Darkstalkers's depiction of Makai is set in a world with living inhabitants and even has locations based on reality. Makai is controlled and ruled primarily by three families: the Aensland (Morrigan) house, the Dohma (Jedah) house, and the Bosital (Garunan Bosital) house, who are the three high noble families of Makai. Beneath them are seven other families: the Lepe (Persimmon) house, Maximoff (Demitri Maximoff) house, Hartland (Gregorio) house, Kreutz (Xell) house, Drey (Taurus) house, Gilman (Sierra) house, and Funechika (Ed) house. Makai is connected to the human world through a portal that lies at the peak of an active volcano, Gilala Gila, situated in the middle of the continent. Ancient writings state that Makai was created from a being who appeared where there was nothing, and that every creature in this world are descendants of this first being. Makai is made up of one central continent known as Matairiku (魔大陸, lit. "Devil Continent"). Matairiku is several hundred times larger than the combined area of Earth's continents. In the middle of the continent, an 8,000 km (4.97 mi) high mountain range sits with a 3,000 km (1.86 mi) high waterfall dubbed "Heaven to Hell." The oceans that surround Matairiku have an immeasurable area. The ocean that lies on the eastern side of the continent is Daimakai, which is a sea of fire that can reach over 10,000 degrees Celsius (18,032 degrees Fahrenheit). The ocean to the west, Daimayou, is opposite of Daimakai and is made up of ice. Where the two oceans meet, there is a gap enclosed by strong winds, lightning and thunder. The outer expanse of the oceans are walls of compressed air, making further travel impossible. In ancient Makai, scriptures state that beyond these oceans is a rift that leads to another dimension. No one has traveled beyond the oceans, so there is no proof of this. ''Ghosts 'n Goblins'' series Makai figures prominently in the Ghosts 'n Goblins games. The people that live there are referred to as the Makai. The Ghoul Realm is the name of a section of Makai occupied by sinister beings. Over time, they have been ruled over by many powerful beings, including Astaroth and Lucifer. Etruria is a small town in Makai where Firebrand is from. ''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts Arthur visits certain areas of the Ghoul Realm in ''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts in an effort to rescue Princess Guinevere. From the UK SNES manual, the following areas described are levels in the game. *'The Haunted Graveyard' - from this forgotten cemetary, zombies arise to attack the living. Only the brave of heart will survive a journey through this cursed land. *'The Forest of Fear' - inside this dark tangle of branches lies the ruins of an ancient castle. Within its walls grows an unearthly plant that feeds on whomever or whatever passes through its domain. *'The Graveyard of Ships' - long ago, this thriving harbour was home to hundreds of sea-faring men. But now the entire port is laid to waste, and only the ghouls remain. *'The Sea of Despair' - between the human world and the Phantom Zone lies the Sea of Despair. Its storm-tossed seas have caused the heartiest of adventurers to go insane. *'Crucible of Flame' - deep within the earth, the flame of evil brightly burns. Its glow forebodes despair and darkness to all who venture here. *'Towers of Molten Steel' - the sight of the twin towers strikes terror into the hearts of men. Within these walls, the ghouls of the Phantom Zone practice their darkest evils. *'The Ghoul's Stomach' - to enter the frozen lands of the Emperor of Evil, you must first pass through the vile Ghoul's Stomach. *'Ice Forest' - the blizzards constantly blow in this frozen world of ice and snow. Many have tried to conquer this land; none have yet returned. *'The Castle of the Emperor' - a wall of sheer ice surrounds the palace of the Emperor of Evil. All attempts to scale the ice have met with doom. Even if the castle is accessed, a gauntlet of ghouls block the way to the Throne Room. Trivia *The Wraith, a character featured in Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters II, is from India, but is actively involved with the world of Makai. Gallery MorrigansStage.png|Gate of the Aensland house in Darkstalkers Image:SGnG_Ghoul_Realm.png|''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' Image:GQ_Demon_Village.png|A demon village in Gargoyle's Quest Category:Locations